grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Circumlocution
Circumlocution is the first round of The Fearsome Encounter. Description This round is set in Superfrequency's MSPAFA Circumlocution. It is comprised of a small relatively normal area of countryside near an abandoned warehouse. A stipulation of this round is that the auto-translation that allows the contestants to communicate with one another is broken. Events Parliament attempts to readjust themselves to the situation, attempting to govern itself, weasel around their internal laws, and create some order in the prison, so that they can act. Saturday loses his coin to the kingfisher while Viscount looks in confusion and pity. Pope Triumphian and Azungrada immediately fight, Triumphian throws the god into the lake and leaves Agustus to run off. Redclaw sees this and then goes toward the warehouse, where he runs past Cepra. The two fight for a little before Redclaw retreats. Cepra sees the bird that took Saturday's coin and takes it for herself, hiding it without Saturday's knowledge. Cthaasa starts off in the shed, runs into Agustus, and uses his powers to control him. Redclaw destroys the warehouse in hopes of attracting a fight, which he does in Triumphian. Cthaasa begins plans to torture Agustus, stirring Azungrada in the lake, but not enough for it to free itself. Parliament continues trying to govern itself, while some of the inmates leave the mannequin. One of them, Si'Nitethit, who is a penguin, attacks Saturday while he is trying to get his coin back from the kingfisher, while Cepra watches. Viscount eats Cthaasa's memories of him, confusing the leech and causing him and Agustus to follow Viscount's trail. Meanwhile, Ampersand, a robot similar to Euler(the protagonist of Circumlocution), exists from the forest, just having failed to complete the three tests that would allow it to leave the area and exit into civilization. Ampersand spots Cepra, Si'Nitethit, and Saturday and then continues onward. Cepra loses Saturday's coin to Si'Nitethit after trying to scuffle with him, Saturday is still unaware of the location of his coin. Vex Ardayne starts to control the Encyclopedia, landing it near Parliament, specifically on top of Chordeilis, a red cardinal. Various birds come out of Parliament and speak with Vex. As he attempts to adjust to his situation, they confiscate his coin. Viscount sneaks away from Cthaasa and Agustus after they see one of the members of Parliament holding multiple coins. Cthaasa orders Agustus to grab and kill them. Not only does he fail, but Cthaasa is approached by a former experiment. Cthaasa's control over Agustus is broken and he is left injured. As Redclaw and Triumphian fight, they cause debris to cover the area, blinding them both. Ampersand arrives on the scene, confused at the destroyed warehouse. He finds and begins to speak with Redclaw, who promptly pins the robot in anger and disgust. Despite the language barrier, both Redclaw and Triumphian understand the robots words, leading Triumphian to want Ampersand on his side. He stuns and blinds Redclaw and then runs off with the robot. Agustus, now free of Cthaasa's control, wishes for someone to help him take Azungrada from the lake. He fails to communicate with the Encyclopedia and Parliament, and then make his way to Cepra and Saturday. As Saturday is the death of men, he can speak with Agustus. Saturday offers to help if Agustus helps him find his coin. Thinking that Parliment could have taken it, they go toward the mannequin. Cepra, bored of them, also leaves the area. A weak Cthaasa edges toward Triumphian and Ampersand. Triumphian attempts to have Ampersand translate, but it serves to hurt Cthaasa. Triumphian attempts to speak a similar leech language and heals Cthaasa in exchange for his loyalty. While they are talking, Ampersand scurries back to the forest. Triumphian and a slowly healing Cthaasa follow, with a paranoid Viscount farther behind. Parliament assembles, creating a meeting hall and various official looking rooms to make determining what to do in the battle and how to act and re-act easier. They discuss how to act around Lord Avery's laws on Parliament and what to do with the contestants closest to them. The Encyclopedia, still around the mannequin, speaks with Luchesse, annoying Vex greatly. Redclaw wanders through the forest and encounters a regiment of soldiers who are against the robots like Euler and Ampersand. Due to some "spatial inversion barrier" none of them can go in and attack the robots directly. While they are surprised to see Redclaw inside, they decide to work with him. They tell him of three energy signatures, one in the forest, one in the lake, and one around the warehouse. He heads towards the one in the forest with the intent of destroying it. Cepra spots the scurrying Ampersand and follows him deeper into the forest. The robot then sees Redclaw approaching what seems to be a clear in the forest. As Triumphian and Cthaasa catch up to the robot, they see Redclaw make a golden structure appear. Cepra, hiding in the shadows, Ampersand, and Cthaasa look in wonder at the structure. Triumphian roars at Redclaw to get his attention. Redclaw replies with an insult to Cthaasa which everyone hears. Angry that Redclaw seems to be speaking his language, Triumphian charges at him and begins to smash him against the golden structure. Ampersand attempts to stop him, but is ineffectual. Triumphian chooses to smash Ampersand against Redclaw, which blows up the golden structure and covers Ampersand, Cepra, Cthaasa, Redclaw, and Triumphian in an odd light. With the destruction of one of the three energy signatures destroyed, the other two activate their emergency protocols. Category:Rounds Category:MSPAFA Rounds Category:Season Three Rounds Category:Fearsome Encounter Rounds